Diabla Monstar
Diabla Monstar nee Hellock, born on 8 June 707 in the Underworld, is a Eurasian grey wolf shapeshifter born to parents Remus Hellock and Waziyata Hellock, and is Adolphus' and Paul's older sister. In addition, she is also Kyra's and Nyssa's older half-sister. She is the husband of Remulus Monstar, and is Wolfgang and Shadow's mother. She is Logan's, Ria's and Kyle's aunt. It is later revealed that she is Whitney's and Libby's aunt as well. Apperance Diabla is described as creepy-looking, with an "eerily beautiful" sort-of look. She has long, crazy, very dark brown curly hair and almond-shaped vivid-red eyes which were originally almost black. She looks a lot like her neice Whitney, with cupid-bow shaped lips, the same olive-skin, the same nose as her, high cheekbones, square-shaped face, strong jaw and dimples. She has pierced ears, as she often wears moonstone earrings. She is tall and alluring and has a rather curvy, hourglassy figure similar to Bianca's. She often has a sinister smile on her face, filled with sadistic tendencies. When she was much younger, she was immensely glamourous and beautiful, but, as she gave herself into Darkness, she still holds her good looks, but in a more creepy, distorted sort-of way. She is said to look a lot like her neice Whitney by her brother Paul, which infuriates her to no end. She has the "twisted wolf tattoo" down her right arm. She often wears revealing but tattered clothing, consisting of corsets, and black ruggad dresses. She likes to wear lots of jewellery, such as moonstone earrings, wolf bangles and the diadem that she stole from Bianca when they were both younger - the queen's diadem which she proudly wears and pretends that it's hers. Personality Diabla, at the beginning of the series, is disguised as Sage Pickett. She is, quite frankly, a saint. She becomes a teacher at the academy and frequently gives Whitney couselling to help with her troubles. She is looked up to by many students, and is kind, caring and friendly. She is a very charismatic individual, able to charm men, and get students to like her straight away. However, like Soloman, underneath her authoritave and charismatic nature lies a psychopathic, evil, cruel, calculating and manipulative woman who is blinded by hatred and determination. She - like her nephew Logan - is hinted to have some sort of personality disorder. She is insane in her own way. She uses her charisma to manipulate the students and the teachers to get them to do her bidding. She is cruel, extremely aggressive and very sadistic, taking pleasure in causing pain to others. She has inherited the famous Hellock temper, and can be prone to outbursts of anger. She deeply hates people who like humans and associate with humans, half-breeds and mixed-bloods - even willing to disown members of her family who are against her racist ideology. She hates her father for cheating on her mother. She hates her brother even more for abandoning his post as a guardian to marry a human. She even disowns her own son (and eventually her own nephew) for abandoning the family to help Whitney and her friends. She is arrogant and narcisstic about her pure heritage, and believes herself superior to most beings. Diabla is very insecure about her childhood and is embarrassed that her father left the family for another wolf shapeshifter, leaving her solely in the care of their mother. Their mother tried their best, but went off the rails and started drinking. Whenever she visited her dad, her step-mother was cruel to her and abused her. This left Diabla permanently scarred and unhappy for most of her life. Despite her cruel and twisted personality, she is capable of feeling affection towards those she truly cares about. She loves her husband more than anything, but is often suspicious and possessive of him due to her childhood. She is described as a bit paranoid more than anything. She loves both of her sons dearly, but not enough to thrust them to her Adolphus and his army, pitting them against their friends and putting them both in danger. She cares more about raising them with the warrior mindset than actually giving them love and affection, but deep down she really does care about them - she just struggles to know how to show it. She cares about her brother Adolphus as well, but hates her brother Alfonso for throwing away his guardian duties and marrying a human, and her half-sisters Kyra and Nyssa. However, she is generally selfish and self-preserving.